1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical instrument digital interface processing unit (hereinafter referred to as "MPU") interposed between a host processor, such as a personal computer, and an electronic musical instrument for the conversion of the data format of musical instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The MIDI (musical information digital interface) has widely been used as standards for controlling communication between electronic musical instruments and between an electronic musical instrument and a computer. For example, so-called computer music is played quite easily by controlling an electronic musical instrument by a personal computer. In playing computer music, an MPU is employed in converting the data format of musical information fed out by the host processor dealing with, for example, 8-bit and 16-bit parallel signals (hereinafter referred to as "first data format") into the corresponding data format suitable for controlling the electronic musical instrument (hereinafter referred to as "second data format") and vice versa.